priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Range Game
Range Game is the pricing game that has tense and it's where the contestant has a cool hand and good pricing knowledge to attempt to win a big prize. Gameplay The contestant is shown a scale representing a range of $600. The price of the prize is somewhere within this range. On this scale is a red window which spans $150 of the range; it is dubbed the "range finder". Starting from the bottom, the range finder moves up the scale slowly. The contestant must press a button to stop the range finder when they believe the price of the prize is within the red window. If they are correct, they win the prize. On The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular, the Range Game is chosen as the Million-Dollar game. After the range finder is stopped, the contestant must guess (in the range finder) the exact price to win $1,000,000. History When the game debuted, Range Game used a $50 range finder. The range quickly increased to $100 and just as quickly to the current $150. For a brief time, the 1970s syndicated version used a range finder with a $200 spread. As a running gag, host Bob Barker told the contestant to be sure when they stopped the range finder, as once it had been stopped, it could not be restarted for 37 hours. On the primetime specials, it could not be restarted for 48 hours. The joke originally used other absurd numbers, as well. On Drew Carey's first playing of the game, he attempted to do the joke, but, in his own words, "screwed it up"; he has not used it since. However, Drew found his own gag by allowing the man who turns the crank behind the prop to come out and say hello to the contestant and audience. On the Doug Davidson syndicated version of Price, Range Game's format was used to bid on the Showcase (although Doug never acknowledged it as "Range Game"). A completely new prop was constructed for the round, and the contestant selected at random a length for the rangefinder; the lengths came in increments of $1,000 and fell between $4,000 and $10,000. The Showcase's board covered a $60,000 range between $10,000 and $70,000. Pictures vlcsnap-2013-01-26-15h37m34s24.png|The 1st Range Game prop (nameless) from July 9, 1974 and featured on Disc 3 of the DVD set. Range Game 1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop again, this time from November 28, 1973 and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Range Game 2.jpg|This contestant missed it by $1000. Close, but no cigar. Range Game 3.jpg|Just made it! This was from October 30, 1973 and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Range Game 4.jpg|The 2nd Range Game Prop Range Game 5.jpg|RIGHT IN THERE! Range Game 6.jpg|The 3rd look of Range Game Range Game 7.jpg|Here's what the Range Game looks like these days. Range Game 8.jpg|WOW! Just made it! Range Game 9.jpg|Here's a close up shot. YouTube Video A very close win Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games